The End is Only the Beginning
by Bunny1
Summary: Taking place at the end of SyFy's 'Alice' NOT the book series . Where do Alice and Hatter go from here?


_Remember when the days were long  
And rolled beneath a deep blue sky  
Didn't have a care in the world  
With mommy and daddy standin' by  
But "happily ever after" fails  
And we've been poisoned by these fairy tales  
The lawyers dwell on small details  
Since daddy had to fly_

Alice pulled back from Hatter with a hundred-watt smile to see her mother gaping at the two of them in open-mouthed shock.

"Mom," she said calmly, "obviously you can see this is more than just some random guy who found me. We've met before." she explained, sliding her hand into the one wrapped around her waist.

"So... David, is it?"

"Yes, mum, but, most people call me Hatter. Kind of a nickname."

Carol nodded. "Of course they do..."

Alice pinched the bridge of her nose at her mother's tone. That... was not helping.

"Mom, just... Hatter and I are going for a walk, and when I come back, I'll let you get to know him a little better, okay?"

"Are you certain it can't wait? Because I have a question; like why I didn't meet him before?"

"You don't meet everyone I do Ma, God..." Alice sighed, taking Hatter by the hand and leading him out.

Alice smiled when the door finally shut, and they walked onto the sunlit street.

"Wanna see where I teach?"

"You're a teacher?" he asked in shock.

"Well, karate..."

"What's that, then?" he asked, confused.

"Oh, it's a style of fighting."

"Of course." Hatter nodded in understanding. "Yes, you're a very skilled fighter." he smiled.

"Thank you..." she said, walking him into her dojo.

She bit her lower lip. She hadn't been back in here since... well, to her it had been weeks, but to the rest of her world, only three or four days... She took a deep breath, and made a sweeping gesture with her hand.

"And, this... this is my dojo. It's closed today, because I just got out of the hospital."

Hatter nodded again, and this time closed the distance between them, brushing her hair back from her face with a loving gesture, and leaned down for another kiss.

_But I know a place where we can go  
That's still untouched by men  
We'll sit and watch the clouds roll by  
And the tall grass wave in the wind  
You can lay your head back on the ground  
And let your hair fall all around me  
Offer up your best defense  
But this is the end  
This is the end of the innocence_

Alice grinned. "How about a quick lesson?" she offered, moving into a stance.

Hatter tilted his head at her, but shrugged and said, "Okay."

"Throw a punch at me." she said, making a "come on" motion with her hands.

"Alice..." he hesitated, thinking of his 'sledgehammer', "that's not the best idea..."

"I'll totally block you, come on..."

"Okay..." he said, but threw the easiest punch he could manage.

To his relief, she ducked and grabbed him by the wrist and elbow, knocking him on his ass. She bent down towards him, as if to help him up, but then moved her leg over, straddling him. He was pleasantly surprised as she began moving against him, but, he didn't want to break the spell by talking. His gentle fingertips found the spot where her shirt hem ended, and they lingered only a nanosecond before sliding upwards into the shirt.

_O' beautiful, for spacious skies  
But now those skies are threatening  
They're beating plowshares into swords  
For this tired old man that we elected king  
Armchair warriors often fail  
And we've been poisoned by these fairy tales  
The lawyers clean up all details  
Since daddy had to lie_

Alice felt her desire growing as the warm hands slid up her abdomen, and the fingers flexed momentarily under the wire of her bra before sliding under there, too, and began cupping and massaging the precious mounds inside. Finally, Alice pulled up, and he looked almost startled, as if stopping the kissing would stop his oxygen, and she had to smile at the cuteness of that before raising her arms and taking her shirt off to allow him better access. She instantly felt her bra unsnap, and get tossed aside as well. And, now, here she was, topless and on top of him, a position she never expected to be in, but wanted to so much...Grabbing her by the waist, he pulled first her right breast into his mouth, sucking and teasing with his mouth until it was hard as a diamond, and then gave the same sweet punishment to the left. By this time, her head was thrown back, her desire making her want to pop completely out of her skin. She had to feel the skin against skin; she began pulling his shirt off, which he agreeably complied with. Suddenly, Alice was laying beneath him. She felt his hand hover over the button of her jeans, and a question fearfully locked in his eyes as he looked at her.

She nodded, and he quickly unbuttoned and unzipped them, yanking them off and throwing them to the side. Smiling, he came down and captured her mouth again, his deft fingers massaging her through her cotton panties. And, just when Alice thought she was close to the crest of pleasure... the movement stopped, and everything shifted. She looked startled herself now, but he just smiled at her, and began kissing her neck, sucking lightly, and grinding against her.

_But I know a place where we can go  
And wash away this sin  
We'll sit and watch the clouds toll by  
And the tall grass wave in the wind  
Just lay your head back on the ground  
And let your hair spill all around me  
Offer up your best defense  
But this is the end  
This is the end of the innocence_

He found her clavicle, and began swirling his tongue around and around, teasing her, and then began kissing down lower and lower, to the valley between her breasts, down her abdomen, to just above where her panties were. Then he smiled wickedly, and began kissing around the edges, but never on the area where she was needing. Involuntarily, her body thrusted a little, and she flushed with embarrassment. Hatter grinned, pulling them over her hips, then her knees, then ankles, and tossed them aside. He then spread her legs a little, and blew cold breath on it. She quivered.

And, then, he first lay a sweet, gentle kiss, right on her most secret place, and she felt electric sparks. But, when he flicked out his tongue, and began licking, teasing the area, sucking on her clitoris, she was brought to waves of pleasure she never knew existed. And, his ready tongue began pressing inside her and she shuddered. She felt the tongue move back to the clitoris, and then a finger sliding in and out as her body undulated with pleasure, and the wave finally crested, and loud moans escaped her lips as the orgasm hit her like a freight train...

The bliss still surrounding her from the first orgasam, she felt him slide over her again, and then put himself inside her. The tight pinch made her wince involuntarily, and he stopped, looking at her with concern. "Did I hurt you?"

"Mmmph, no. Just... don't stop. Please..." she whispered.

And, slowly, Hatter leant down to kiss her again, biting lightly at the area between her neck and shoulderblades as he moved back and forth, rolling his hips so that she began to feel another wave of pleasure coming close to when his was coming on...

_Who knows how long this will last  
Now we've come so far, so fast  
But, somewhere back there in the dust  
That same small town in each of us  
I need to remember this  
So baby give me just one kiss  
And let me take a long last look  
Before we say goodbye_

As they walked out of the dojo, hand-in-hand, she knew she'd have to explain him to her mom. She knew she'd have a lot of explaining in a lot of areas. But, she didn't care. Right then, all she cared about was that the one person in the universe who truly _had_ been set aside for her was right here, right now, and after all they'd been through... she knew he wasn't going anywhere...

_Just lay your head back on the ground  
And let your hair fall all around me  
Offer up your best defense  
But this is the end  
This is the end of the innocence_


End file.
